


Pancakes

by buckythevampireslayer



Series: The X-Force Three [1]
Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckythevampireslayer/pseuds/buckythevampireslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's hungry. No one really knows how to cook, but the three of them are going to try anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Significantly shorter than part one, sorry about that.

“I’m hungry.” Sam glanced over at Bobby at the announcement and raised an eyebrow.  

“So go make somethin’ to eat,” he said, turning back to his book and burying a hand in Tabby’s hair spread across his lap. Bobby sighed dramatically and leaned against the wall. Sam tried not to look up again.

“Sam, you have eaten my attempts at cooking.” Sam had to admit that was a good point. Sighing, he patted Tabby until she sat up and turned to Bobby.

“Alright, what do ya want?” Bobby grinned.

“Somethin’ from down home, sugah,” he said, batting his eyelashes. Tabby tried to hide a snort behind her hand.

“If you’re gonna make fun o’ the way Ah talk, Ah’m not making you anything.” Bobby grinned. Sam glared. It took less than ten seconds for him to cave. “Oh, fine. What do ya actually want though?”

“I don’t know, what do we have?” Tabby asked, wandering over to the fridge. She opened it and peeked inside. “Other than week old Chinese take-out, that’s gross you guys.”

“Hey, until you moved in this was bachelor pad central, baby.” Bobby slid up behind her and made to wrap his arms around her waist. She turned around with the container, smirking, and held it in front of his face. Bobby grimaced. “Okay, that’s kind of gross, yeah.” He leaned over into the fridge to look what else they had. “We’ve got eggs, milk, beer…” Not exactly something that could be made into an appetizing meal.

“Do we have flour and sugar? We could do pancakes,” Tabby said cheerfully. Sam opened a cupboard to check.

“Yup. Good call.” Sam kissed her forehead, moving the ingredients onto the counter. Bobby threw the jug of milk and container of eggs down next to them. “Tab, grab a bowl and some measuring cups?”

“Alright.” Tabby placed the cups and bowl down and stared at everything for a minute. “So, what part first?” She tried to think if she could remember her mother ever cooking for them back home. Tabitha had been so young when she left; she honestly couldn’t think of a time. Her father couldn’t cook to save his life, she was lucky if he even bothered trying to make her food.

Sam grabbed the milk and started to measure it out. “Think you can manage flour, Bobby?” Bobby nodded and began measuring it out, while Tabby grabbed a couple eggs and cracked them over the bowl.

The mixture was easy to make, even for three people who weren’t great at making food. Getting the oven started and a frying pan ready was just as simple. Tabby poured some of the mix into the pan and stepped back with a smile, watching it begin to bake. She turned around, opening her mouth to announce how well they had done.

Sam had somehow ended up with flour all over his face and hair, and Bobby was laughing his ass off while he tried to grab him. Both of them froze when they noticed her watching. Sam was the first to move again, shoving a handful of flour all over Bobby’s hair with a laugh. Bobby flailed at him as he danced out of the way, grinning broadly. Tabby had to try very hard not to laugh.

“I’m dating a couple of children,” she said with a shake of her head. It was hard to hide her smirk as she watched the two of them playing around. Bobby pouted.

“What, flour fights are childish?” He turned to Sam. “Did you hear that, she thinks this is childish.” Sam sighed heavily and grabbed another handful of flour.

“Guess we’ll have to show her.” Tabby started to back away, giggling.

“Oh, no you don’t. This is a new shirt.” She made a break for the door and felt arms wrapping around her waist, lifting her up as she squealed.

“Get her, Sam!” Sam jumped at the two of them and rubbed his hand over her head. Tabby glared.

“Oh, you two asked for it now,” she said with an evil smirk. She struggled against Bobby’s arms until he dropped her and ran for the flour, grabbing two handfuls and turning to throw it at the boys. Neither one hit its mark, instead just falling to the floor. Sam laughed.

“You’re right, we definitely asked for it.”

Tabby glared at him and grabbed another handful. She had never tried this with her powers, but it seemed like a good time. Grinning, she created a small bomb and made sure it was coated in the flour before chucking it at the two of them. There was a small explosion of flour as it hit Bobby.

“Oh, now you asked for it, missy.” Bobby jumped at her, hands out, and grabbed her by the waist. Tabby struggled to jerk away as he started running his hands up her sides, tickling her.

“Bobby! Stop that!” She squeaked and struggled against his hands. He let go of her suddenly and she turned to see that Sam had shoved a handful of flour down the back of Bobby’s pants, and Bobby was hopping around trying to shake it out. Tabitha snorted and leaned in to give Sam a kiss. “My hero.”

“I hate both of you!” Bobby shouted as he continued to dance around. Sam laughed and shook his head.

“You know, the flour’d probably come out easier if ya took your pants off,” he said, raising an eyebrow. Bobby stopped jumping and smirked.

“You sly fucker.” He grabbed a handful of the flour and stalked forwards until he was right in front of Sam, pulling him down for a deep kiss. His hands slid around the grab at his ass and shoved his own hand down the back of Sam’s pants. The blond jerked back with a shout. “You know, Sam, the flour will come out easier if you take your pants off.”

Laughing, Sam stepped back and undid his jeans, pulling them off with a smirk. “Your turn.” He crossed his arms. Standing in the middle of the kitchen in just his boxers, covered in flour, it had slightly less of an effect than it normally would have.

Bobby held his gaze and started undoing his own pants, pausing halfway through. “What’s that smell?” Tabby groaned.

“We may have burned the few pancakes we actually managed to get done.” She grimaced, grabbing the pan from the stovetop and staring at the burned attempt at food. Sam stepped up behind her to look at it and sighed.

“So, we’re ordering Chinese in again?”  The other two nodded in agreement.

“I am covered in flour though, can I take a shower first?” Tabby pulled at her shirt. It actually had been a new shirt, she was a little disappointed. Sam smirked.

“Ya know, showering’s easier if you take your pants off first,” he said cheerfully. “And Ah think you may need help gettin’ all that out of your hair, you know. Ah know Ah’m gonna need help. Bobby?” Bobby nodded seriously.

“Oh, I am definitely going to need help getting all this flour washed off.” His voice was completely serious, but he was smiling. Tabby rolled her eyes at both of them.

“Obviously I need help. Would I have brought it up otherwise?” She began skipping over to the shower. “Well? Whoever gets here first gets to scrub me down.” Sam ran over and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

“Aw, come on!” Bobby pouted.

“Ah’m sure Ah can think of a good consolation prize for ya, Bobby. You comin’ or not?”

“I will be soon, I’m sure.” Sam groaned and shook his head.


End file.
